Special A: A Twist!
by LOLGIRL229
Summary: Two new students arrive in S.A, and no one really knows why... except that they had some things happen to them in the past... It's sorta drama and romance, comedy, also... I don't know, You read and find out! Please, If you like, post reviews, comments, all that jass XD But that would be nice of yall :) This is my first fan fiction on here EVER XD ya! THANK YALL FOR READING XOXO
1. Chapter 1

"TADASHI!" Akira yelled angrily. Tadashi slowly turned, stuffing the last bit of cake in his mouth. "Yesh?" he mumbled, crumbs falling from his mouth. "WHERE IS MY CA-"Footsteps echoed though the building and the door started to creek open. Ms. Karino stepped out of the shadows, with two people behind her. Tadashi's first thought was _bunji jump_ (XD lol) He shuddered, and then looked at his mom.

She started coming up to them, with the two people trailing behind her. She stopped in front of them and started to explain why the people were behind her. "Sorry to interrupt, but two new students will be joining the S class. They have had some… _Conflicts,_ I guess you could say in their prier experiences with, well… Anyways," she said awkwardly. Then she turned to the new students. "Introduce yourselves to everybody." Everyone was staring, eyes wide and peeled at them. There was a girl and a boy, looking around 16 or 17, take or add a few years. The girl had silvery hair that had side bangs that were clipped back a little bit and went down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were a pretty light icy blue, and her skin was pale. She was average sized, seeming fit. The boy had raven black hair, with light chocolaty eyes. He wasn't exactly pale, but not Barbie tan. He was pretty tall, also pretty fit. The girl had an expression that was sort of, bleak. The boy stepped up, since the girl obviously wasn't going to say anything. "I'm Akuro, and this is Kameyo." His arm gesturing to the girl next to him.

*Kameyo's POV*

Ms. Karino's phone buzzed, and she looked down."Well, I have to take this call. If you have any questions, you know who to ask." she turned and left, leaving us alone with theses _strangers._

I gave Akuro a look that said _how are we going to do this?_ He shrugged. I mean, he could read me like a letter. It makes sense, since he's known me ever since we were little.

*flashback*

Kameyo walked into pre-school, nervous as ever. I mean, this was her first day. She looked around, left to right. The other girls didn't really want to play with her, so she sat down, and put her face in her hands. They thought she was a freak. Actually, no one really liked her. This wasn't a new concept.

A little later, she felt a tap on the shoulder. She turned to see a smiling face. "Do you want to play blocks with me? You seem a little lonely." She sat there for a moment, not knowing if this was real or not. She finally decided it was reality. She nodded slowly. His expression was welcoming, as he said, "Ok, let's go!" He turned and started walking to the colorful fuzzy carpet. She got up, following him. After that, they always were together, best friends.

*after flashback*

I smiled at the memory of that day. Suddenly a girl came up to me, shaking my hand. Hard. "Hi! My name's Hikari! Welcome to Special A! If you need anything, ask me! How are you?"

I was surprised at her kindness, usually people weren't like that. "Um, ok. And thanks, I'm fine."

Hikari turned around to everyone, and started introducing them. "Ok, so this is Kei Takishima, Jun and Megumi Yamamoto, Tadashi Karino, Akira Toudou, and Ryuu Tsuji," pointing to all of them when saying who they are. I smiled nervously, and then nodded. I saw that Akuro was talking to Tadashi, so I couldn't really talk to him right now. I might as well become friends with Hikari, but I- "If you don't mind me asking, how come you transferred here?" She interrupted my thoughts. "Oh, um, actually…" *Akira's POV* I looked over at Kameyo, gazing at her. _She's so cute! I could dress her up in dresses, play with her hair, and- Wait am I doing here thinking about all that stuff? I can just go dress her up right now!_ I rushed over to her, and grabbed her arm, pulling her with me. "Let's go play dress up!" She looked very confused and shocked. "This'll be fun~!"

**Special A** is written By: **Maki Minam**


	2. Chapter 2

***Akuro's POV***

"So, yeah. Welcome to Special A!" A guy said, Tadashi, was it?

I smiled, regardless of what his name was. "Oh, thanks." Then a girl started scribbling quickly on her whiteboard. Wonder why she has that… That's a bit… odd. When she turned the whiteboard upwards, it said, 'Yeah, it's great to have you both here! But, where's Kameyo?'

I turned to look where she was last, but she wasn't there. "I don't know, but I'll look for her later if she doesn't show up in a while. Anyway, what are all your names?"

A guy with green hair answered, "Well, I'm Ryuu Tusji, and the boy with light brown hair is Kei Takishima, and the son of the CEO Takishiama Corporation is him. The girl and the boy over there are brother and sister. Their names are Megumi and Jun Yamaoto, and as you can tell, Megumi writes on a whiteboard. The reason behind that is because she sings, and wants to save her voice so she can sound better. The boy with dark hair is Tadashi Kameyo, better known as Mrs. Kameyo's son and the girl standing over there is Hikari Hanazono."

'Oh, now I see the resemblance of Mrs. Kamyeo and Tadashi! It must be pretty weird having your mom as the principal…' I shuddered, and then started listening again.

"Also, if you didn't notice, there's one person missing," he continued. "Well, the girl with purple hair that ran off is Akira Toudou."

About three or four seconds later, he added," Oh, and keep in mind that Hikari and Kei are dating, also Tadashi and Akira." (Just pointing out that he left out the part that Megumi is dating Yahiro and Jun is dating Alisa)

"Oh ok, thanks. So what do you do all day? Study hard or chill?" I asked, not really knowing which one. Tadashi laughed, and then replied, "Eh, basically chill all day. I mean, I don't know, that's my opinion. You'll find out sooner or later."

***Ten minuets later…***

"I'm going to look for Kameyo. She hasn't shown up, and she get's lost easily. Anyone coming with me?"

"Might as well." Tadashi answered.

"I have to stay here and help Megumi and Jun study. Sorry, hope you find her." Ryuu said apologetically.

"I'll go!" Hikari added

"Sure, why not?" Kei said, getting out of his chair and closing his laptop.

"Ok, let's go," I said, turning and walking out the door.

***Fifteen minuets later and regular POV * **

They walked down the hall, their shoes clicking softly. Hikari was next to Kei, explaining what happened. Akuro was in the front, leading the way. He seemed very worried, but tried to hide it. Tadashi was trailing behind him, with his detective costume on? Kei sighed, and then started to tune in to what Hikari was saying. (Lol this is what guys probably do a lot when us girls are rambling on about something XD)

"So when she was about to answer my question, Akira dragged her to dress her up or something? I don't know."

Tadashi turned his head and heard some voices a couple of doors down, "Hey, I think I hear something down there," He reported, pointing his magnify glass towards the sound. He puffed his bubble pipe, bubbles bursting out of the lime green pipe.

"Yeah, me too~" Hikari agreed.

Right after that comment, Akuro went after the sound. When he opened the door, he had an embarrassed expression on his face. He seemed, sort of stunned. Hikari, Kei, and of course Tadashi went over to the door. Hikari started gushing with compliments, while Tadashi and Kei just looked confused.

Kameyo was in an azure (turquoise) colored dress, which was very frilly, and short. It had crystal- like beads decorated on the top of the dress, which was heart shaped top. Her shoes were "thin" high heels that were a mirror silvery color, if that makes any sense. Her hair had two small braids around her head, with blue roses braided in. The rest of her hair was down, and which was slightly wavy. She looked down at her shoes, not daring to see the expressions of the people around her.

Akira however was glowing of pride of her "Creation". ""Isn't she just so adorable?!" You could just tell by the look on her face that she was just going to burst of excitement and joy. She was smiling ear-to-ear, rambling on and on about how she did her hair, picked out the dress, all that stuff.

Akuro was just staring in awe.

"Um, Akuro? Are you ok? How do I look?" Kameyo looking up, with a worried expression on her face.

"I-I'm fine. And you look… beautiful…" He responded, and then was shocked at his own words. "Oh, uh sorry…" He added, blushing like crazy.

Kameyo had a surprised look on her face, and then looked down at the ground.

***Ryuu's POV***

**I** ran down the hall, looking to see if I could help them find the girls.

I had left Jun and Megumi alone studying, only because I started to get worried about the others and if they had found Akira and Kameyo yet.

About seven minutes later, I saw some other people.

'Oh, that's good. I think that's them.' I thought, getting closer to them, and then eventually getting over to them. I put my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath. I finally looked up, and my mouth opened a bit, from surprise.

I found myself starting at the most beautiful girl I have ever seen…I knew Akira had gave Kameyo a 'makeover', but she had really out did herself.

"Hey Ryuu, you might want to close your mouth and stop staring at her," Tadashi chuckled.

I felt my cheeks getting hot from that remark. I quickly shut my mouth and turned away, saving myself from embarrassment.


	3. 100 views special! Part 1, Chapter 3

*Tadashi's POV*

"Hey! Guys! Guys! I have an idea!" I shouted as we were walking back.

Akira sighed, "Spit it out."

"Ok, since Kameyo and Akuro just came here, why not give them a Welcoming Surprise party!? What do you guys think?"

(Of course, Kameyo and Akuro were somewhere else as this was happening)

I turned my head and saw Hikari was actually considering this.

Kei stared at her in shock. "You can't **really** be agreeing to this, are you? Because all of his ideas end up IN A DISASTER," Kei pointed out, sounding a little angry.

Everyone looked up at the ceiling, remembering what happened 7 months ago…

*Flashback from 7 months ago…*

"Ok everybody! Hide behind something, and get ready to surprise Kei for his birthday~!" Tadashi whispered excitedly.

Everyone hid behind something and the room went silent. I swear you could hear a pin drop.

A few minutes later, there was a sound of footsteps down the hall. The door whooshed open, and light shined into the dark room.

"Ok. One, two, and three…" Hikari counted quietly, as Kei walked into room.

Of course, Tadashi was a bit off and sprung out at Kei a little bit too early…

When he did, Kei got startled, and couldn't really see, since the lights were turned off and the door was shut after he came in.

He backed up into the table with the cake and presents on it. Then he tripped a little and crashed into it, getting smothered in blue frosting and colorful ribbons (Poor Kei… NOT XD)!

Of course, Akira got the WHOLE THING on tape and posted it online (Partly to get revenge on him for making Hikari cry (I think he did anyway), if you have watched the series on TV/online, then you'll remember). Then 'on coincidence', the video went viral, and he was a laughing stock for at least the next three months. Even now, occasionally people call him immature names relating to the incident.

*After flashback*

Everyone, but Kei, was laughing.

A few minutes later, Tadashi recovered from laughing.

"Ok everybody! So when should this be?" He asked, still giggling a little.

"Tomorrow night?" Jun suggested.

"And who should be in charge of… hm… let me see… Ok, decorations, cooking, games, and getting them not to be there while we set the whole thing up?"

"I can do the cooking," Akira volunteered.

"And we can do decorations," Ryuu said, also meaning Jun and Megumi would help too.

"I can set up the games," Hikari added.

"I guess I'll hang out with them the whole day," Kei sighed.

"And what will YOU do?" Akira asked, narrowing her eyes.

"That's EASY! I'm the one in charge!" He smirked.

"Why you…" Akira lunged for him.

***The Next Day and regular POV***

"Hey Kameyo and Akuro, do you guys want to go to the carnival with me? The others are doing some project," Kei asked.

"Do you want to go?" Akuro asked, turning to Kameyo.

"Sure," She replied.

***20 minutes later and Kei's POV***

"Ok, we're here," I announced as I parked the car.

"Thanks for taking us!" Kameyo beamed, getting out of the car.

Kameyo was in a light yellow sundress with ruffles that had a brown belt in the middle, sort of towards the top of her dress. It was a simple strapless dress, with a floral design. She was also wearing light brown sandals.

Akuro nodded, right behind Kameyo.

I took out the keys and got out of the car, locking it.

I looked at Kameyo, and then just for a split second I thought, she's so beautiful… Wait what am I thinking?! I ca-

"Are you ok?" Kameyo asked, looking at me with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I went up to the ticket booth and asked for three tickets.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

HAHA CLIFF HANGIE!


	4. 100 views special! Part 2, Chapter 4

**Kei's POV**

As I walked up to the ticket booth, I felt my phone buzz.

When I pulled it out of my pocket, I realized it was from Akira.

"Hello?" I answered, sounding confused.

"K-Kei!" She managed to respond.

I was surprised at the sound of her crying.

"Akira, what's wro-"

"Just hurry and get over to the hospital! It's H-Hikari… She's…" Then she just started to sob all over again.

Right after I heard her name, I dropped my phone and started running towards my car.

I quickly unlocked it and started to drive away as fast as I could go, forgetting all about Kameyo and Akuro.

When I pulled out of the carnival's parking, I drove as fast as I could to the hospital.

I weaved in and out of traffic, almost getting hit a few times.

A few minutes later when I got to the hospital, I ran as fast as I could into the white depressing building.

"HIKARI!" I yelled, trying to find her.

When I saw the others, I asked, "Where is she?! What happened?!"

"S-she's in there… But Kei, n-no one's allowed in there…" Jun stuttered, as he was pointing towards a door.

"I don't care!" I pushed my way through and opened the door.

I stared in horror to when I saw what was happening.

"1, 2, 3!" a doctor yelled, as he pushed the metal electric panels on Hikari's body to keep her alive on her hospital bed.

"What is that boy doing in here?!" A nurse asked angrily.

"H-Hikari..." I whispered.

The machine hooked up to her body stopped beeping...

"N-no! Hikari!"

"1, 2, 3!" The doctor repeated, pushing the panels again, this time harder.

Hikari… Don't die on me… not now…

"1, 2, 3!" He yelled, pushing the panels as hard as he could on her body.

Silence hung in the air.

Then, a miracle happened.

*Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep*

When I heard the machine, I ran towards her, and felt so relived.

"H-Hikari… I thought you were gone…"

The nurse walked up to me and said, "Sir, she needs her rest and-"

"I'm staying right here," I said, as I was sitting down in a chair.

She sighed, then looked at the doctor, as if expecting an answer.

The doctor just nodded, and then walked out.

The nurse followed the doctor out.

A few seconds later, everyone but Ryuu walked in.

**Yeah, Yeah. It's short, probably not that well written, but I just wanted to post it so YEAH XD DEAL WITH IT! Anyway a little bit of a cliff hangie, IDK. **

**Haha so yeah! Have a good day! And I just wanted to thank all of you guys who have kept reading and the 200 views! :D Means a lot bro**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hikari's POV**

My eyes fluttered open, and the first thing I saw was Kei.

"K-kei? W-what happened…?" I managed to say, soon realizing that I was in a lot of pain.  
He smiled at me, looking… happy.

Up above me, I saw Akira, Tadashi, Jun, and Megumi, all with relieved faces.

"W-well after Kei left with Akuro and Kameyo, you where getting games and things at the store, and you were crossing the street, and-" Akira couldn't explain anymore, and just started sobbing, looking away.

"Y-you got ran over by a car, and it was really severe, and…" Jun started, but couldn't finish. He…. Just couldn't.

Nobody finished the sentence. Silence hung in the air.

"And what?" I asked, scared to know the answer.

"Y-you almost…" Tadashi tried to answer, but it wouldn't come out.

Akira ran out of the room crying, with Tadashi running after her.

"Akira! Wait! Come back!" He called as he was running out the door.

"Kei…? T-tell me what happened. I deserve to know what happened…"

Jun and Megumi quickly walked out of the room, on the verge of tears.

"You… d-died... for 12 seconds…" He managed to say, looking at me with sad eyes.

"W-what?" I whispered in disbelief.

"N-no, that's not true. Stop lying to me, just s-stop!" I cried out.

Kei sat down next to my bed, then hugging me tightly.

I felt tears on my shoulder, and I hugged him back.

Tears streamed down my face as I dug my face into his shoulder.

"K-kei…"

**Akuro's POV**

Anger flickered like fire in my chest. He left! Just drove away!

"Akuro…? P-please don't be upset. He probably got an important call, maybe something happened…" She said, picking up his phone.

I looked at her, sighing.

She opened his phone, looking through his contacts.

"I'm going to call Ryuu, ok?" she reassured.

Before she could even call him, a car pulled up, with Ryuu driving it.

"Wha-?" I started, feeling so confused.

This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder…. He thought.

When he pulled up to us, he explained what happened.

Kameyo's eyes widened, as she came next to me and squeezed my hand,

I looked at her, and then blushed as my heart fluttered.

"I'm going to drive to the hospital, ok? Get in the car so we can-" He stopped when his phone started to ring.

He pulled out his phone, and then answered it.

"Hello?"  
A few seconds later, he hung up and let out a sigh of relief.

"Jun called me, and everything's ok. Hikari is fine. Let's go," He said as he was starting the car.

Kameyo walked up and got in the front seat. Next to Ryuu.

I opened the back seat car door, getting inside, slamming it a little.

Kameyo looked at me, surprised and concerned.

Feeling my cheeks getting hot, I looked down, embarrassed as ever.

A little later, Kameyo and Ryuu were in a full conversation.

I soon realized that Ryuu liked her, considering he was blushing and smiling at her all the time.

I sighed, looking out the window.

What was I feeling? And why was I so jealous of Ryuu?


	6. Chapter 6

**One Week Later**

"It's really boring without Hikari and Kei here…" Jun sighed.

"Hikari! I should've NEVER left you alone with that monster! I will avenge you!" Akira yelled, devastated.

"And I was the one who had to drag you out of the hospital…" Tadashi mumbled.

"What did you say, Tadashi?!" She asked with a dark look on her face.

"Oh, uh, nothing! Anyway, I'm sure she's fine. Kei's probably taking good care of her and-"  
"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, YOU IDIOT!" Akira screamed, throwing a flower pot at him out of nowhere.

"OWWW!" He yelled as the pot shattered to pieces when after it hit his head.

"That hurt!" He complained, rubbing his head.

_Where did she get the flower pot…?_ Megumi wrote.

Jun shrugged, sitting down next to her.

"I'll clean it up…" Kameyo said, crouching down and picking it up.

"Oh it's fine. You don't have to pi-" Akira started.

"No, I'll do it," She insisted.

"You guys have been so welcoming and loving, and I want to repay you guys. Especially since…" She trailed off, quickly looking back at the ground.

Akira's face looked touched, but a little confused.

"Anyway, I'm going to go get a trash can," Kameyo said, getting up.

"I'll come too," Akuro said, taking her hand.

(WHAT?! IS HE MAKING A MOVE?! :O XD)

He instantly blushed a deep shade of scarlet, realizing what he did.

Ryuu looked at Kameyo, waiting for her reaction.

Kameyo glanced up at Akuro for a second, and then smiled. She started walking towards the door with him, still holding his hand.

After they left, Ryuu looked down to the ground with an expression of… jealousy?

**Seven Minutes Later **

After they came back with the trashcan, Kameyo went right back to picking up the pieces.

_Hey Akira, what are you doing this weekend? _Megumi asked, scribbling quickly down on her white board.

"Oh, I think I might go to the beach,"

Right after she said that, Kameyo winced.

"Oh really? With who?" Tadashi asked, with a grin.

"WHO DO YOU THINK?!" She yelled, pushing him off his chair.

"Speaking of the beach, don't you just love the sound of the ocean waves crashing on the shore? Sometimes you can pick up rare shells and find sea turtles when the waves wash up on the shore. One time I found a baby sea turtle, way behind the other turtles. It was caught in a plastic bag, all alone. Maybe it got lost or something… Of course you can't pick up the turtles, but what could I do? It was all alone, stuck in a bag. It's sort of sad that sea turtles never know their mothers, don't you think? I mean-"

Kameyo suddenly stood up, not looking at anyone.

"Kameyo…? Are you ok?" Ryuu asked, sounding concerned.

"Fine… I just need some time to myself…" She muttered, whipping her face.

She turned, walking out of the room.

Author's note

First off, I want to apologize for the long wait! School is always in the way! Second I would like to thank all of you who have messaged me, reviewed, love and favorite me or my story, or just kept on reading my story! It means a lot. I love all you guys! PEACE! X3

-LOLGIRL229


End file.
